Decisions
by Joygrl88
Summary: Gibbs makes a decision regarding his and Abby's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**DECISIONS**

A/N: I own nothing. Seriously people if I did Gibbs and Abby would be married with kids by now or something. Everything belongs to DPB and CBS and yadda yadda yadda!

No idea where this came from, just trying to get over some writers block. Enjoy!!

"But…I, I don't understand?" Abby stammered. She was standing in the middle of Gibbs' living room. She had just gotten off of work at the navy yard and had come over to his house, which had become the norm since they started their new relationship not to long ago. It was a time for them to enjoy each others company away from all the prying eyes and whispers. They hadn't tried to hide it, they loved each other too much.

So they would meet at either her apartment or his house and just be…they didn't have to do anything. Being in each others company was enough for them. But Abby had started to notice a change in the way Gibbs was acting. She couldn't really figure out what it was, but he still looked at her the same and treated her the same, so she just brushed it off as stress from a rough case they had recently solved…

Until today…he had met her at his house and told her to sit, they needed to talk. She automatically started to get nervous. Nothing good ever came from those words. So she did the only thing she could, she waited and listened. But she did it standing. She refused to give him the benefit of telling her what to do. He had just come out with it…that he had made a mistake thinking that they could make a relationship work and he was sorry, but he just wanted them to go back to the way things were, friends.

"Friends?!" Abby couldn't believe her ears "You mean to tell me, that after 3 of the most amazing months of our lives and yes I said OUR lives. You've decided that you don't really want to do this. YOU'VE decided! Without even thinking about me or thinking about what I might think. Ugh!! No wonder you've been married so many times!" By this time she was well and truly mad. She couldn't fathom what could have prompted this out of him. She thought everything was fine. She was happy and she had assumed he was too.

"Abbs, please just don't make a big deal out of this. I still love you I just think we're better off as being friends. It just gets to complicated when you mix work with your personal life. And you know I still do have Rule 12." Gibbs tried to make it seem less then what it really was. He didn't know why he was doing this he just woke up one morning and got this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that said he had ruined the best relationship he had ever had and he didn't know what he would do if it fell apart. So he decided the best thing he could do was end it with Abby as quietly as possible and hope she understood and then they could go back to being best friends and that would be the end of it.

But he didn't factor Abby into this theory. Or the fact that she would react like she did. He had never in his life seen the look she was giving him right now, it was a look of pure and utter hatred and loathing. And it was all he could do not to beg her to forgive him right then and there. But his friendship with her was more important then anything.

"Abby I know you're upset" "Upset?! Me upset?! Why Gibbs whatever gave you that idea?" Abby was spitting out pure venom at this point and Gibbs could see it was only going to get worse before it got better. "Ok, Abby" Gibbs said " Tell me why I shouldn't do this and why we should continue this, this, well whatever THIS is." What?! No that wasn't what he was suppose to say. No he was suppose to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek and they would drink some coffee and she would go home. No he most definatly was not suppose to tell her to give him a reason to stay.

Abby seemed to soften just a little at this statement. She then sat down and motioned for him to sit as well. He did what he was told and held his breath. She looked at him with eyes that held a love for him that he had never seen and he waited. She took a deep breath and began "I just want to know why? We've had a wonderful few months, everything is going well. Everyone at work is happy for us, so why would you want to do something like this? I don't understand?" And then a light bulb went off in her head and it dawned on her why he so desparately wanted to end the relationship and go back to being friends. He was afraid. After 1 wife and daughter that were killed and then 3 ex wives, love and marriage were not on his side, it would appear.

But then we weren't talking about Abby. Abby who refused to take no for an answer. Abby who could make his day better just by coming to the bullpen to say 'Hi' or Abby who could make him do anything and everything with a single look. No we were NOT talking about Abby.

"Gibbs, you can push me away all you want to, but we can't and won't go back to being **just** friends. Or you can let me love you and you can love me and we'll make this thing work. Cause like it or not no matter what you say to me tonight. I'm not going anywhere. You know why? Because I know you're afraid, I mean with Shannon and then all the ex Misses Gibbs and then all the ex's in general. I mean seriously Gibbs you've had some women and you know what…that's ok. Because you only get one me! And I only get one you! All I ever wanted was you, you with your messed up past and me with mine. We're meant to be. Like it or not you've got me…deal with it!" And with that she kissed him hard on the lips. His decision had already been made.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did Abby and Gibbs would have been together from the start. So no Ncis,Gibbs and Abby belong to DPB and CBS. Sad but true.

A/N: Ok I wrote this second chapter and my computer crashed and lost everything I wrote. So here we go again! Enjoy!! 

**Chapter 2**

Abby broke the kiss and looked at Gibbs. He had his unreadable expression on his face and she wasn't sure if anything she had just said had gotten through to him. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Abby could take the quiet no longer.

"Gibbs, it would help if you spoke." she said. He had been silent for a long time and frankly it was starting to bug her, big time. Here he had tried to break up with her which lead her to confronting him about his fears and then she stated her undying love and devotion to him. And he had nothing to say. After another long period of silence, she just got up and headed to the door, "It's late and I'm tired. I'll be at my apartment when you find your tongue. I expect an explanation when you're ready. If you want to end things at least have the decency to give that to me. I deserve that much, Gibbs." And with that she opened the door and started out until a softly spoken "Wait" made her stop in her tracks.

She turned around after the second 'Wait" because it was spoken softer then the first. He motioned for her to come back to the couch and sit. She did and then she waited. He turned and took her hands in his and began to rub then as only he could. She had never seen him like this before, as if he was unsure of himself and his decisions. Finally after what seemed like an eternity he spoke,

"Abby, I love you. Lord knows I do, but I began to think about all of my marriages and other relationships from the past and it made me realize that if what we have were to end then you would wind up hating me. And I would rather have you in my life as a friend forever then not have you in my life at all. I'm willing to make that sacrifice, because I can't bear to think that you would hate me and never want to be around me again. Don't you see? It's best this way, I love you too much." Gibbs stopped talking after that and waited for a response from Abby. Who actually was speechless. Did he just open up and confess fears? Gibbs? She wanted to tell him that he didn't have anything to worry about, but everything from her brain to her mouth had turned to mush.

It was Gibbs' turn to look at her and say "Abbs, it would help if you spoke." With that she laughed and then launched herself into his arms, knocking the breath out of both of them. She leaned back to look at him and smiled. He wasn't sure if she was smiling because she got her explanation or if she was agreeing to be friends, but she was yelling or screaming at him and didn't seem to be upset with him so he smiled back. If just a little uncertain.

"Gibbs, I'm going to say something and I don't want you to interrupt, ok? I love you and I could never ever, ever hate you. You're Gibbs! How could you ever think I could hate you? I love you. I love you and I always will." She finished talking and smiled at him, hoping that what she had just said comforted him. He had to know that she loved him with everything she had and she wasn't sure what she said would convince him of that.

Gibbs pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple. This had to be the easiest and hardest decision he had ever had to make. He had never met anyone like Abby Scuito and he doubted he would ever find someone who loved **him** just for being him. But Abby did, she understood him like no one else and he loved her more and more each day. So yeah he had made his decision and it was that he loved her and he always would.

End!


	3. Chapter 3

See chapters 1 and 2 for the usual disclaimers. Don't own, don't sue.

A/N: ok so originally this was going to be a one shot. Then well I changed my mind. But my computer crashed and I had to rewrite everything and chapter 2 did not make me happy at the end. So I give you in my opinion a better ending!

**Chapter 3**

It had been a week since Gibbs and Abby had what was now referred to as "the talk", and Abby was no closer to knowing where she stood with him now then she was that day. It was driving her crazy. She knew she loved him and she knew that he loved her, but she couldn't figure out what the problem was. It seemed like a very easy decision, boy loves girl, girl loves boy, they kiss and then live happily ever after. Well, she didn't believe in happily ever after, but she knew what she wanted and it was Gibbs. So what was the hold up? Why was he being so difficult? He loved her, he said so. So what was the problem?

Gibbs on the other hand was trying to come to terms with his feelings for Abby. He loved her and he didn't have a clue what to do about it. He told her he loved her and she said she loved him, but he was still unsure whether this "relationship" was going to last with Abby. It was a hard place to be for him, a place he was not used to being and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He couldn't believe that he had let himself fall in love with Abby. Abby! Of all the red-headed women he had been with and married to, he fell in love with a raven haired goth forensic scientist. And he had fallen hard. He was still trying to wrap his brain around the fact that **HE** was almost violently in love with her. How did this happen? And why on earth was he trying to break up with her?

Abby decided that she would just let Gibbs have some space and wait on him. She had said all she had wanted to say and now it was his turn. Yes, he had opened up to her and confessed his fears about their relationship, but he still hadn't answered if they were friends or what? She didn't even know what they were, she wanted to be in a romantic relationship with him, with all her heart she did. That was why she was so willing to wait for him to come to terms with everything. I mean this was Gibbs! Gibbs. Who she had been in love with from the moment she first met him and now she was waiting for him to decide whether he wanted her forever or not. So with a heavy heart…she waited.

His boat had never been sanded better. He was an idiot, that was all there was to it. A complete and utter idiot. She still seemed to want him even after he had taken her heart and used it as a football. He didn't mean to hurt her when he had told her he just wanted to go back to being friends, but he still saw the look in her eyes every time he closed his. A look of shock, disappointment, and hurt. The worst part was he was responsible for putting it there and yet she still pled her case. He remembers her saying how much she loved him and could never hate him and that they could make it work. He didn't deserve her. She was far too good for him, but yet she wanted HIM. At that moment realization dawned and he got up from his basement and walked out his front door.

Abby was sitting on her couch just about ready to go to bed, but still fighting the feeling of sleep. It had been a long and draining week, what with all of the cases that the team had been thrown and then the tension between her and Gibbs. She was too tired to move much less go to bed. So she sat and flipped channels till she couldn't stand it anymore. She went and climbed in her bed, snuggled down deep in her covers and started to drift off to sleep. A knock sounded on her door and Abby sprang up from bed, after having a stalker and a crazy assistant she always got a little nervous at unexpected company. She looked at the clock beside her bed and saw that it read 3:07, she dragged herself out of bed and went to her door. She looked out her peep hole and saw Gibbs standing there. She immediately opened the door, thinking she had missed a call about a case and he was coming to check on her.

"Hey, Gibbs. Little early to be banging on people's doors isn't it? Sorry I didn't hear my phone, I'll be ready to go in like 5 minutes. Come in and sit and I'll be right back." She was talking so fast it barely registered to him that she thought they had caught a case. It was only after she started to her room that he came out of his fog.

"Abby, we don't have a case." He said.

"What? Oh, well then why are you here at 3:09 in the morning? I would say 'Why are you here at 3:00 in the morning?' but that sounds so corny. I mean you hear it in movies all the time, but it's just not something that I would say, ya know? So why are you here, Gibbs?" Abby asked a little out of breath.

Gibbs looked at her and couldn't help but smile. She was beautiful, her hair was going in every direction, make up that hadn't come all the way off was smudged around her eyes and she looked like she was about to pass out from lack of sleep. She was beautiful and it hit him then just how much he loved her and how much he would miss her if they went back to being friends.

"Sorry to wake you, Abbs. But I just thought you'd want to know something." He said.

Abby was now getting suspicious, but she was curious as to why he would wake her up this early. If she knew Gibbs, he never did anything without a reason.

"Ok. What?" she asked.

This was the moment that he had played over and over in his head all the way from his house to hers. He didn't walk over to her or try to show her how he felt by looking directly in her eyes. He just stood there and tried to decide how he wanted to break the news to her. So after a few seconds that seemed more like hours, he shook his head and just took the plunge.

"Abby Scuito, I love you. I didn't realize till tonight how much I really do love you. I'm an idiot for not seeing it before now. I know I have all these rules and it's safe to say that rule 12 has been broken. But I'm gonna break another one tonight. Abby, I'm sorry for being an idiot and for causing you pain these last few days. If you'll find someway to forg " He didn't get the last part out of his mouth before she jumped him.

After fighting for his breath from one of the tightest hugs he had ever had he looked at her and grinned when he heard her ask,

"So will you stay with me forever?"

She couldn't help but smile at the answer she received right before he kissed her.

"Yep. Best decision I ever made. Love you Abby."

"Love you too, Gibbs."

End

A/N: this is it!


End file.
